Countdown
by Erimea-KnightofDoom
Summary: Rose and Dave had five minutes left before the bomb went off. Five minutes to sit alone in the middle of nowhere, and wait to die. Set during Cascade. One-shot.


**For those reading Callie's Afterlife Support Group, I'm sorry that's taking so long. I kinda hit a block in that I have no idea how to end it. So have a Dave/Rose cascadey one-shot!**

* * *

><p>ROSE: I'm scared, Dave.<p>

DAVE: i know

DAVE: you shouldn't have done this

DAVE: you should have let me

ROSE: Why?

ROSE: Because you're not afraid?

ROSE: Or because it's your job to die for us?

DAVE: yeah

DAVE: yeah it is

DAVE: dying over and over again

DAVE: thats all i ever do

DAVE: i make one mistake and dead daves start piling up

DAVE: that's how time works

DAVE: at least this way my death could mean something

DAVE: of course im scared im fucking terrified

DAVE: ive never been blown to bits in the explosion of a massive triple universe size sun have i

DAVE: but you didn't have to do this

DAVE: you should be helping john or jade or someone

DAVE: hell go flirt with a troll for all I care

DAVE: but I dont want you to die with me

ROSE: Dave.

ROSE: I made my choice.

ROSE: It's not your fault, and this isn't your responsibility.

ROSE: I don't know what it's like to be constantly surrounded by my own doomed selves, I'm not a time player.

ROSE: But your doomed selves didn't die forgotten.

ROSE: And you won't be either.

ROSE: As for me, well, I messed up being a light player.

ROSE: I missed my chance.

ROSE: And you need someone with you.

ROSE: Yes, I'm scared.

ROSE: But so are you.

ROSE: Let's just be scared together.

ROSE: Brother and sister.

DAVE: man its still so weird when you talk like that

ROSE: I know.

DAVE: what even is all this stuff

DAVE: like floating here in the heart of derse

DAVE: how does that even work

ROSE: I'm not entirely sure.

ROSE: The stone slabs have our aspect symbols on them.

ROSE: I don't know whether that's because Derse was our planet

ROSE: or because we were both meant to go on this mission all along.

ROSE: I find the latter more disturbing

ROSE: but knowing Skaia

ROSE: I'm far from ruling it out.

ROSE: As for their purpose

ROSE: your guess is as good as mine.

DAVE: but arent you supposed to know all this shit already

DAVE: being a seer of light and all

ROSE: I don't think I ever fully realised that title

ROSE: Either way, I'm just as in the dark as you are.

ROSE: Though I don't suppose it makes much of a difference now.

ROSE: All of this will be gone in a few minutes.

ROSE: And something else will take its place.

DAVE: wait what do you mean

ROSE: Something I figured out shortly after we arrived.

ROSE: Notice how we still seem to be in the middle of nowhere, even though this is where your map led us?

ROSE: I don't think The Tumor was ever meant to blow up The Green Sun.

ROSE: I think it was meant to create it.

DAVE: but doesnt that mean were giving jack his powers

DAVE: that this mission not only wont stop jack

DAVE: but without us he wouldnt exist in the first place

DAVE: then what the fuck are we still doing here

ROSE: I believe it's important.

ROSE: Besides, we're already in the middle of the furthest ring. There's no way back. Time and space work differently out here.

DAVE: so youre telling me

DAVE: that this mission was all pointless

DAVE: we were tricked by the horrorterrors into dying for nothing

DAVE: again

ROSE: Dave, calm down. It's not for nothing.

DAVE: no youre right

DAVE: were actually making things worse

ROSE: The Green Sun presides over two universes. Jack is likely the least it is responsible for. In retrospect, thinking we could blow it up with The Tumor was a childish idea. And with how Skaia works, it was probably fundamental to the creation of the universe itself. You're a Time player. You must understand the nature of predestined events.

DAVE: yeah

DAVE: and i thought i was done with that

DAVE: "predestined events" are what got me killed last time

DAVE: actually every fucking time

DAVE: fucking stable time loops

DAVE: if i wasn't about to die permanently

DAVE: i'd make a resolution to give that shit up for good

DAVE: i am done being a time player

ROSE: Speaking of time... We don't have much left. If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're here with me.

DAVE: yeah

ROSE: Dave?

ROSE: What do you think it's like?

DAVE: oh hell no

DAVE: we are not doing this whole is there an afterlife bullshit

ROSE:

DAVE: sorry

DAVE: i dont know

ROSE: I guess we'll find out together.


End file.
